Mudez
by Larissa Masen
Summary: Isabella é achada por Edward quase que soterrada pela neve, sem voz e sem memória. Na busca pela sua história, ela constrói ao lado dele outra completamente diferente. Mas como conquistar um vampiro durão sem palavras?
1. Leiam, por favor

Acho que muitos de vocês - os que não desistiram de esperar por atualizações, e não deletaram a fic dos favoritos, ou dos alertas - vão chegar esperando um novo capítulo, e, mais uma vez, se decepcionar.

O que acontece é que faz pouco mais de dois anos que parei de postar. Primeiro, vieram alguns problemas, e eu desisti de escrever. Quando as coisas se acertaram, eu então tentei, mas a única coisa que sobrou foi o desânimo, e o bloqueio para isso. Infelizmente, isso me atrapalhou, e muito. Depois, motivada, comecei a escrever outra fic. Postei ela no orkut, e tudo estava indo bem até que os leitores pararam de lê-la. Quem já passou por isso, realmente sabe o quão desgastante é, e o quanto você se sente mal, fracassada. Não, não é exagero, é mesmo horrível ver que ninguem está mais interessado em algo pelo qual você estava se dedicando tanto. Abandonei de vez o profile e as fanfictions. Agora, alguns meses mais tarde, estou voltando pela terceira, ou quarta vez. Se é definitivo, eu espero mesmo que seja. Mas, preciso do apoio e colaboração de vocês. Estou disposta, na medida do possível, a voltar aos poucos, a lembrança de vocês, e, até mesmo, a lista dos autores prediletos, como era antes. Sei que talvez vá ser difícil, mas quero mesmo contar com a ajuda de pessoas que costumavam me alegrar tanto antigamente.

Enfim, sem mais rodeios, quero continuar com minhas três fics: Mudez, Selados Por Ódio e Speranza. Talvez eu faça alterações nelas, o que é mais provável, por isso a exclusão dos capítulos. Não sei se vou postar todas de uma vez, ou uma de cada, já que foi isso que me atrapalhou um pouco antes: O fato de ter que dividir meu tempo entre as três. Mas, independente da ordem, quero continuar. :)

Enfim, espero a compreenssão de todos!

Saudades, lari.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Quando você é criança, o que mais deseja é ser um super-herói. Você tem o sonho de salvar vidas, ser um grande exemplo para os outros pirralhinhos, salvar, quem sabe, a humanidade. Ter super poderes é algo maravilhosamente extraordinário. Você vai crescendo, e logo esquece esse sonho bobo, mas que na época parecia muito ser o melhor objetivo de vida. Na adolescência, a única coisa que você quer é crescer rápido, ganhar cargos grandes e confiança, ser cobrado. Depois de se divertir, chega a hora de amadurecer. Você passa a odiar quando seus pais relembram sua infância, quer apenas que eles vejam o quanto está grande. Porém, logo vêem as preocupações. As responsabilidades passam a ser fardos horríveis de carregar, e daí surge o medo. Você então se lembra de seus super-heróis, de como eles conseguiam resolver tudo sem medo algum, por isso sua admiração por todos. Se lembra da época em que queria realmente ser como eles, e você ri. Um sorriso de remorço: você deixou esta fase passar rápido demais. Um sorriso de saudade: ela não vai voltar. E você deseja, como quando era pequeno, que eles venham te salvar.

Eu nunca parei para pensar, principalmente depois que me transformei, que talvez eles existam mesmo. Com super-poderes diferentes, mas que mudariam, até de uma forma melhor, toda a minha existência. Que me fariam deixar de ser o vilão. Que me mostrariam que o bem venceria o mal. Ainda mais sem dizer uma única palavra.

* * *

Oi, meus amores! Nossa, como é legal a emoção de estar postando um capítulo. Ok, é o prólogo, mas vale, não é? Talvez eu poste o capítulo 1, narrado pela Bells hoje, se não, postarei amanhã, de manhãzinha. Depende do meu tempo, rs Passando somente para deixar um graaaaaande abraço, beijo e desejar um felicíssimo natal a todos vocês. Que Deus abençoe muito cada um, e que esta data se repita, com muito amor e espera, por muitos e muitos anos em nossas vidas! Obrigado pelas reviews, foram meu presentinho de natal, kkk Continuem comentando.

Até já, :*


	3. Capítulo Um: Ócio

Olá meus amores! *-* Como foram de natal? Bem, eu espero, porque eu passei ótimamente! rs ' Bom, postei o prólogo e enviei nas Pm's que talvez postaria o primeiro capítulo no mesmo dia, porém a noite, ou então dia 26, de manhãzinha. Acontece que tive que ir pra escola, para reposição de aulas, e nem deu certo. Tô postando só hoje porque o tempo tá corrido. Vou ver se consigo fazer o segundo chapter pra colocar aqui antes do ano novo, mas não é _nada _garantido, ok? Quando as festas acabarem, e a correria acabar tambem, vou fazer um cronograma de postagem direitinho por aqui. :)

_Bom, é isso. Leitores fantasmas, POR FAVOR, apareçam! Eu sei que vocês estão aí, posso ver_. ;D

Boa leitura, gente! *O*

* * *

**Capítulo Um: "Ócio" - Ponto de Vista de Isabella**

A única coisa que eu me lembro é que meus nervos, todos eles, estavam congelando. Cada centímetro, cada pequena parte, depois de tanto formigar, sumia. Antes eu tremia muito, mas depois já não sentia nada. Meus dentes trincavam tanto que minha gengiva não agüentava mais. Eles pareciam poder cair a qualquer momento. A neve continuava, cada segundo mais me enterrando, e eu não sentia meus músculos para conseguir levantar. Na verdade, nem sabia qual parte do meu corpo ainda existia. O pior era sentir o coração congelando. A mente. A vida.

Eu sabia que estava morrendo. É claro que sabia. Mas o que me deixa pior é não entender _por quê_.

Haviam passos, muitos deles, numa rua movimentada e bonita. Mas eu não me lembro exatamente da rua. Somente dos alicerces cinzas dos grandes prédios. Já estava nevando quando eu estava, provavelmente, andando. Ali, deitada e completamente imóvel, eu já não me recordava de como era a sensação de andar, mas parecia ser boa. Acho que eu estava muito angustiada, porque me lembro de sentir uma dorzinha chata no peito. Não era em nada como a que eu estava sentindo agora, mas parecia ferir tão profundamente quanto. Se chorava, eu não sei. Não lembro.

Depois – ou antes, quando se está confusa como eu não se sabe ao certo a ordem cronológica dos fatos – havia uma lareira aconchegante, que me passava segurança. Parecia estar de noite, ou as luzes estavam desligadas... o que sei é que somente a chama do fogo iluminava o local. Haviam uns tapetes felpudos e bonitos, alguns pequenos sofás. E vozes. É, haviam vozes. Mas não consigo destinguir de quem são. Na verdade, não me lembro de ninguém na minha vida. As pessoas não podem viver sozinhas, verdade? Verdade. Acho que eu não vivia sozinha, mas acho que as pessoas que me rodeavam eram tão insignificantes que, no leito de minha morte, eu não me recordava delas.

Aliás... quando as pessoas estão prestes a morrer, elas esquecem-se da vida que viveram? Se eu estava morrendo, provavelmente sim. Bom, então morrer não era de todo ruim. Apesar da dor – que estava parando, finalmente –, você não possuía pessoas pelas quais lamentar. "Oh, fulano, como vai viver sem mim?", "Oh, ciclano, vou sentir tanta saudade... eu o amo tanto...". Era melhor assim. Sem mágoas.

Ou talvez fosse o frio, não exatamente a morte. Talvez se me achassem e me levassem para um lugar quente – me salvassem! – eu poderia lembrar. Pensando nisso, eu tentei abrir a boca para gritar. O engraçado, é que mesmo abrindo-a levemente, e tentando com todas as minhas forças fazer algum barulho, não saiu som algum.

Quer dizer, eu falava, não é?

Não.

Da minha boca não saía nada além de alguns gemidos roucos e ridículos, antes, quando eu ainda podia viver minha vida, talvez sem pensar em como morreria. E ás vezes, não era sempre. Eu havia sofrido algum acidente por aí e perdido a fala. Eu escutava pouco também. Eu era desastrada. Era bonita, eu acho. Era _feliz_.

Mesmo morrendo, acho que esses são detalhes importantes da sua vida que você realmente não consegue esquecer. Mesmo congelando, acho que o fogo desses pequenos detalhes não se apaga.

Então eu senti medo. Se eu não poderia gritar, ninguém jamais me acharia ali.

Eu queria abrir os olhos, para saber onde eu estava, mas tinha muito medo para fazê-lo. Não sabia nem ao menos se eu conseguiria, mas tentar era algo que estava me parecendo tão ruim quanto morrer propriamente.

Será que quando as pessoas são felizes elas têm medo de morrer? Eu não me recordava de ter algum medo como esse. Acho que não são todas as pessoas que param o que estão fazendo para pensar em como vão morrer. Elas devem ter coisa melhor para pensar.

Eu queria mesmo me lembrar de como fui parar ali. Acho que eu estava começando a sentir raiva, pois talvez estar ali seja culpa minha. Mesmo não lembrando de como era minha vida, eu queria viver. Queria poder respirar sem sentir meu pulmão doendo daquele jeito, e meu nariz ardendo tanto que chegava a dar vontade de levantar minha mão e arrancá-lo. Queria poder levantar. Queria poder abrir os olhos, ver as coisas. Entender porque eu não conseguia falar. Perguntar a alguem. Entender como eu havia chegado até ali. Saber sobre a minha vida.

Nesse momento, não acho que esteja bem. Quer dizer, desde o começo eu não estava, mas agora é pior. O escuro parece ser maior e eu quero me afundar nele. Quero parar de pensar.

A única coisa que eu me lembro depois disso é que eu queria desesperadamente abrir os olhos. Tinham alguns barulhos, ruídos em volta de mim, e eu queria entender o que era. Alguma coisa fez meu rosto doer. Ele não estava mais doendo, eu já não sentia nada, e de repente ele começava a latejar levemente outra vez? Mas que morte era aquela? Minha cabeça começou a latejar, e logo todo meu corpo estava latejando. Tanto que eu quase não percebi que estava flutuando. _Quase. _

Eu pensei estar indo pro céu, naquele momento. Estar sendo _salva. _Na verdade eu estava. Sendo salva por um anjo. Um anjo da família Cullen.

A primeira coisa que eu senti ao acordar foi a quentura do local onde estava. Era uma coisa tão diferente de tudo que eu havia passado há... Bom, sem estimativas de tempo. A segunda coisa que eu senti ao acordar foi uma dor encômoda na cabeça.

Eu não sabia onde estava, muito menos que horas havia chegado ali. Senti medo de abrir os olhos, mesmo a curiosidade sendo gigantesca. Então continuei com eles fechados.

Suspirei. Meu peito já não ardia, assim como meu nariz. Vez ou outra, eu tinha uma série de pequenos arrepios, mas logo passava. No todo, eu estava quentinha.

Comecei a tentar me recordar o que havia acontecido antes que eu chegasse até _aqui. _Haviam as recordações. O asfalto da rua que parecia ser bonita e movimentada, e a lareira onde haviam vozes de pessoas que eu não sabia quem eram, nem sabia como eram seus rostos. E depois teve alguem, que provavelmente foi meu salvador. Ou salvadora. Primeiro eu escutei passos, depois vozes, e logo eu senti meu rosto formigar, depois o corpo formigar, então eu parecia estar flutuando. Provavelmente era alguem me tirando do caixão de neve e me carregando para outro lugar. Eu deveria estar tão congelada, que só havia sentido formigamentos, não o exato toque da pessoa que me resgatou. É, era isso, eu tinha certeza.

Senti alívio. Eu estava com minha vida resolvida, então.

Ok, estou sentindo pânico. Quem eu sou? Onde eu morava? Quem me salvou? Quem é a minha família, as pessoas com quem vivi? Onde estou? Por que eu não posso falar, se nos meus pensamentos eu sei qual é a minha voz e quais são as vozes das pessoas estranhas que eu conhecia mais já não sei quem são? Se eu sobrevivi, por que não me lembro de nada? Qual foi o acidente que tirou minha voz e parte da minha audição de mim? Mas que droga!

Suspirei novamente, mas desta vez não para ver se meu corpo protestaria. Minha cabeça já estava começando a doer. Provavelmente de tanto pensar e não chegar a lugar algum.

Ouvi vozes e engoli em seco. Outros arrepios, mas agora de medo. Um barulho baixo, como um ''clik'' e então silêncio. Talvez não houvesse ninguem. Ou talvez eu fosse muito surda. E com um humor maravilhoso, ainda por cima.

Logo, o lado direito da cama se afundou levemente. Alguem estava sentando. Travei o maxilar, com _muito_ medo.

"Hey..." Engasguei.

Sim, quando você engasga, é esse o ápice do seu medo. Você não chora, não sai correndo, não desmaia. Você engasga.

Logo, mãos geladas que me fizeram tremer levantaram rapidamente minha cabeça e me fizeram ficar sentada. Eu tossi mais algumas vezes, e colocaram perto da minha mão um copo de água para que eu tomasse. Ainda de olhos fechados, levei o copo até a boca tomando todo o conteúdo com pressa.

Suspirei. Não queria matar a curiosidade para saber quem havia falado comigo. Então me escorei no que tinha a maciez de um travesseiro fofo e abaixei a cabeça. Eles provavelmente iriam ver que eu estava com medo e me deixariam em paz. Mas, antes que isso acontecesse, eu senti uma imensa paz dentro de mim. Algo relaxante, mas um pouco desesperador. Foi uma mudança tão súbita de sentimentos dentro de mim, que eu me encolhi ainda mais. Por mais que _quisesse_ sentir medo, eu não conseguia.

"Jasper..."

"Calma."

Certo. Eu sabia quem era Jasper e quem eram os donos das vozes ali. Sabia até como soletrar a frase: m-e-l-e-v-e-m-d-e v-o-l-t-a-p-a-r-a-a-n-e-v-e.

Suspirei.

Precisava abrir os olhos.

_Ok, Bella, então abra-os._

Simples.

Fácil.

Quem eu poderia encontrar ali, afinal? Monstros verdes, de um olho só, e cabelos horríveis? Fiz na minha mente o que eu achava chegar mais perto de alguem _muito _feio.

É, não tá dando muito certo.

O jeito é abrir os olhos mesmo.

Primeiro, a claridade me irritou. Meus olhos estavam lacrimejando, e piscar, mesmo que devagar, como eu estava fazendo, doía. As coisas se formaram frente a mim lentamente. Senti as lágrimas escorrendo e então levantei a mão para limpá-las. Ignorando o formigamento em todo o braço, limpei meus olhos e então refiz toda a tentativa de abri-los. Tudo isso foi rápido, mas pareceu ter sido uma eternidade. Eu ainda não sentia medo, só paz, mas eu sabia que era algo como... um calmante. Eu só estava sentindo aquilo porque _não queria _sentir aquilo.

Confuso, mas o que em mim, até aquele momento, não era?

Então abri os olhos. Sem lágrimas e sem rodeios. Só abri. A primeira coisa que vi foi um olho arregalado e muito atento em mim. Um olho muito dourado, quase laranja.

Ok. Uma cor mais bizarra do que a cor do olho do monstro que eu havia imaginado antes.

Então embaixo dos olhos dourados, depois do nariz pequeno e arrebitado, havia um sorrisinho se formando lentamente. E eu franzi a testa, devo ter ficado com uma expressão tão encabulatória que o sorrisinho se transformou em sorrisão e depois virou uma gargalhada sedosa e alta.

"Oi!" A garota disse. Eu me assustei tanto com a sua voz que dei um pulinho na cama. "Sou a Alice como se sente?" Está tudo escrito sem pontos gramaticais, porque pelo jeito que ela falava você não conseguia distinguir exatamente onde terminava uma apresentação formal e começava uma pergunta. Ela falou tão rápido que nem eu ao menos entendi se ela havia falado aquilo realmente. A _Alice_ logo estendeu uma mão pequena, mas de dedos longos e finos, com unhas grandes e lixadas quadradamente, pintadas com um esmalte clarinho. Vendo minha demora em apertar sua mão, ela mesmo pegou a minha mão e colocou sobre a sua, ainda sorrindo.

Eu não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Ela era pequena. _Muito _pequena. Tinha um cabelo curto e repicado para todo os lados possíveis. Esquerda, direita, bordo, estibordo, leste, norte, oeste, noroeste, nordeste, sul... e parecia uma recém-saída de um hospício, com aqueles olhos grandes e de cor estranha.

Eu abri a boca para falar, quando então me lembrei que não _podia. _Suspirei. Legal. Como eu ia falar com eles? Fiz com a mão uma "bolinha" e um "i". _Oi._

Logo tanto ela quanto os dois homens ali presentes ficaram completamente constrangidos. Eu os olhei de relance, mesmo querendo desesperadamente parar mais um pouco o meu olhar no lindão loiro do meu lado, e no outro na parte escura do quarto, com cara de louco. Acho que todos naquela casa deveriam ser um pouco loucos.

"Oh... Não se preocupe." Disse Alice, com um pouco mais de calma, desta vez. "Bom, você pode me ouvir, certo?" Balancei a cabeça, já que era uma pergunta. "Então está tudo bem!"

Ela deu outro de seus grandes, estonteantes e brancos sorrisos, e tirou minha mão de cima da sua. Senti uma sensação estranha, já que minha mão estava ficando gelada por estar em cima da dela. Eu estava com febre, ou ela estava prestes a ter uma pneumonia?

"Bom, está sentindo alguma dor?"

Balancei negativamente a cabeça. A dor já havia passado.

"Certo... Nenhuma tontura, nenhum encômodo?"

Balancei negativamente a cabeça.

"Ok. Está com fome?"

Balancei negativamente a cabeça.

"Frio?"

Não.

"Sono?"

Não.

"Quer sair um pouco do quarto?"

Hm...

Antes que eu pudesse pensar na minha resposta, vi o loiro com cara de assassino revirar os olhos, e então o outro moço sentou-se na cama, perto de Alice.

"Olá. Me chamo Carlisle. E você?"

Ok... qual é o meu nome?

De todas as coisas mais ridículas que poderiam ter acontecido comigo nessas últimas sei lá quantas horas, a maior era essa: não saber o meu nome. Suspirei.

Dei de ombros.

"Certo. Não quer conversar..." Ele deduziu.

Como eu diria que queria, mas na verdade não podia?

"Pode, ao menos dizer, quantos anos você tem?"

Ok... quantos anos eu tenho?

Isso vai ser difícil.

Resolvi pensar na única forma de conseguir me comunicar com eles: papel e caneta. Fiz, mimicamente e da melhor forma que eu consegui, um gesto que lembrava uma pessoa escrevendo algo, em alguma coisa. Logo eles entenderam, e Alice levantou para pegar uma caneta e folhas. Antes que eu piscasse ela estava de volta.

_Antes. Que. Eu. Piscasse._

_Rápido. Demais._

"Alice..." O loiro estranho escorado na parede praguejou baixinho.

"Oh." Ela mordeu os lábios, me olhando como se pedisse desculpas.

Fingi que nada havia acontecido, mesmo que, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, em minha cabeça hipóteses mirabolantes sobre o que havia acontecido se formavam. _Ou eu estava muito louca, ou os loucos eram eles_, era a mais concreta.

Confusão não é um sentimento bom. Primeiramente, eu acordava soterrada na neve, tentando me lembrar do porquê de estar ali, sem ter muito sucesso. Eu sabia que estava morrendo, mas não sabia de onde vinha, quem eu era, como vivia. Eu tinha apenas duas lembranças: a rua movimentada por onde passei antes de quase-morrer, e uma lareira em um lugar escuro, mas que parecia bonito, com sofás e tapetes felpudos. Fora o fato de que eu sabia que não podia falar, e sabia que havia sido por causa de um acidente. Qual, onde, por que e quando eram coisas das quais eu não tinha resposta. Mas, apesar desta falha grotesca na minha cabeça, eu sabia das outras coisas da vida. Como me mexer, sabia que haviam pessoas na minha frente, sabia que eu estava em uma rua, que ficava em um bairro, que ficava em uma cidade, que ficava em um estado, que ficava em um país, que ficava em um emisfério, que ficava em um planeta, que ficava em uma galáxia junto com outros planetas: Sol, Mercúrio, Vênus, Marte, Júpter, Saturno, Urano e Netuno. Sabia de tudo aquilo, provavelmente porque havia estudado sobre isso. Mas em que escola, onde, quem havia sido meu professor... Apenas perguntas. Nada de respostas.

Escrevi tudo que sabia da minha história na folha. Quando peguei a caneta, as palavras só foram vindo, sem que eu precisasse de esforço. Era como respirar, ou fazer qualquer coisa "normal". Além disso, escrevi também perguntas. _Como vocês me encontraram?, Onde estou?, Quem são vocês?, Sabem onde está a minha família?, Que dia é hoje?, Por que não me lembro de nada?... _Coisas que poderiam me ajudar, caso eles pudessem responder.

Alice e Carlisle leram rapidamente o papel, enquanto o estranho continuava no fundo, ainda de pé. Ele parecia estar em outro mundo quando eu o olhei, mas rapidamente retribuiu meu olhar, me dando um leve sorriso. Eu retribuí, meu aturdida.

"Uau." Alice exclamou, baixinho.

"Interessante..." Carlisle observou.

Apenas balancei a cabeça. Não achava nada daquilo interessante. Estava cansada, com um peso enorme no corpo, na conciência e no coração. Estressada, queria poder descobrir ao menos o meu nome. Nada ali era interessante.

E o fato de não poder expressar isso sem ter que tomar o papel das mãos de Alice e tornar a escrever deixava tudo pior ainda.

"Muitas perguntas sem resposta." Alice me olhou cabisbaixa, com certeza se referindo as perguntas no papel.

Suspirei. Nada que eu não esperava. Se eles soubessem algo, não estariam tão curiosos por detalhes vindos de mim.

"Bom..." Carlisle começou sentando-se ao meu lado e me olhando atentamente. Apesar de incomodada com olhos tão dourados e brilhantes, ainda assim o encarei do mesmo modo. "Estávamos... caçando e acabamos encontrando você. Estava soterrada pela neve, seu pulso quase parando. Você gemia muito e eu resolvi que traria você para cá. Sou médico, não podia deixar você ali. Se continuasse soterrada, poderia morrer, ainda mais sangrando como estava. Então cuidei de você aqui, em casa." Ele parou para que eu absorvesse as informações. Na minha cabeça, tentava imaginá-los – Carlisle, Alice e o Estranho – me resgatando. Tremi. "Você está numa cidade chamada Forks, no estado de Washington. 3,221 habitantes. Provavelmente, você não é daqui, uma vez que se fosse, conheceríamos sua família. Hoje é 13 de setembro de 2011 e você provavelmente não se lembra de nada porque bateu sua cabeça com muita força. Quando te encontramos, estava com muito sangue e um pequeno coágulo externo se formava nela. Isso foi no dia 11."

Por isso minha cabeça estava enrolada em um esparadrapo, e quando acordei ela doeu tanto. Peguei o papel e a caneta de Alice.

_Dormi do dia 11 até hoje? _

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "Te sedei para que não sentisse dor."

_É. Funcionou, hein._

Antes que ele pudesse falar outra coisa, senti um enorme aperto no coração, um nó na garganta, como se tivesse algo entalado ali, e então meus olhos novamente lacrimejaram. Mas, desta vez eram _lágrimas_. Mordi os lábios.

Carlisle se levantou, e saiu pela porta junto com Jasper. Alice apenas me deu um sorriso confortador e me disse para ficar calma, pois ela tinha certeza de que tudo iria acabar bem. Escrevi um _obrigada _na folha e a entreguei. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e se levantou.

"Se quiser alguma coisa, é só bater duas vezes na madeira da cama, ok? Nós vamos conseguir ouvir." Dito isso, ela saiu.

Meu garrancho _obrigada _agora estava manchado por lágrimas. A tinta lentamente se esvaía, misturando-se e perfurando a folha, borrando tambem as linhas azul-claro.

Foi aí que, analisando o quarto que eu nem havia parado para observar, encontrei, na porta do que deveria ser um closet, um grande espelho.

Não me lembrava da minha aparência, só... _sabia _que era bonita. Se por ser alguem convencida, ou porque me diziam, não conseguiria entender. Apenas sabia.

Não olhei para o estado da minha cabeça, da minha pele machucada, ou do inchaço no meu nariz e boca. Olhei somente – e com muito medo – para os meus olhos. Castanhos. Cheios de lágrimas. E incrivelmente vazios.

Pessoas dariam tudo para esquecer de várias coisas. _Eu daria tudo para lembrar._

* * *

Já sabe onde clicar, não é? :D


	4. Capítulo Dois: Descobertas

Bebês! Vocês devem estar mortos de raiva de mim! Bom, tenho motivos justos: Começo de ano, muita festa e curtição, atrasei totalmente aqui. A partir do dia 23 (segunda-feira) começam minhas provas finais na escola, então tenho estudado bastante e acabei tendo que me afastar da fic :/ FALTA DE MOTIVAÇÃO E DE IDEIAS NÃO FOI, disso tenham certeza! Afinal, tenho as melhores leiitoras do muuundo todo! E ideias não faltam, rs *-* Prova disso são as 16 páginas do word que vocês vão ler agora. :D Isso, dezesseis. Valeu a pena esperar? rs E tem outro motivo: Os tempos livres que eu tinha estava completamente dedicada a leitura da Saga Hunger Games, Jogos Vorazes. Vi o trailer no Choice e apaixonei, logo, procurei os livros. E não é que fiquei viciada? Tô no último, A Esperança, e estou suuuuper surtando. Não vejo a hora de chegar Março pra assistir nas telonas! rs Mas, não se preocupem, Twilight ainda é meu ar. s2

Todas as reviews respondidas por PM, ok? E as liiindas que não possuem conta, um muuuuito obrigado por lerem, tenho visto todas as reviews e as recebo com muuuito carinho, okay? Prometo não decepcionar vocês!

E, antes que eu me esqueça, algumas de vocês perguntaram o porquê de eu não deixar os capítulos, postar de onde eu parei. O caso é que a ultima vez que escrevi para Mudez, ou qualquer uma das fics, foi a três anos atrás, então realmente hoje, relendo tudo, ficou sem foco, e meu modo de escrever mudou muito tambem. Por isso, tenho mantido a mesma base da fic, mas muuuuita coisa mudou! Quem leu ela do comecinho e ainda se lembra, tá sentindo, COM CERTEZA, a diferença. rs Boom, espero que gostem, e no final da semana que vem eu volto! Muah! :*

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: "Descobertas" – Ponto de Vista de Isabella**

Mais tarde eu pude finalmente sair daquela cama. Já estava cansada completamente de ficar analisando a decoração do quarto, e estava a ponto de ter colapsos de tanto chorar. Eu não me lembrava de já ter chorado antes, porém, certamente eu já havia. Era angustiante. Era como se você tivesse que expulsar a dor que estava sentindo em forma de lágrimas, porém, quanto mais você chorava, mais coisas vinham à sua mente, mais desesperada você ficava e mais lágrimas saíam dos seus olhos. Pelo menos tive privacidade num momento como esse.

Eu não sabia porquê, nem como havia chegado a esta conclusão, porém eu tinha certeza de que por mais baixo que houvesse sido no começo – pois eu estava mesmo tentando não dar uma de fraca –, eu sabia que eles estavam ouvindo tudo. Eu sabia porquê haviam ruídos de vez em quando, passos, som de TV. Mas de repente abaixaram tudo. De repente até as batidas do meu coração estavam em altos decibéis. Não sei se foi a sonolência, mas eu senti alguem mexer em meu cabelo.

Eu deveria estar realmente cansada, porque só acordei tarde da noite.

Me levantei lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Todos os meus músculos doeram impiedosamente, e eu mordi meus lábios com força para não gemer de dor. Me escorei na porta, as mãos segurando a maçaneta e a testa contra a superfície escura e pesada de madeira por um longo tempo, antes de finalmente respirar fundo e esquecer a dor. Abri a porta lentamente e observei o corredor. Era estreito e por toda sua extensão e possuía um tapete vermelho. Haviam alguns quadros retratando pessoas bonitas em paisagens diferenciadas. O mais bonito era o do anjo. Um anjo com suas asas completamente abertas, no topo de um abismo. Ele olhava para cima, com seus olhos fechados e os braços levemente afastados do corpo, como se estivessem prestes a serem levantados. Ele parecia em paz, mesmo num lugar tão alto. Ah, claro... ele tinha asas.

Suspirei. Eu era mesmo tão melancólica?

Continuei caminhando lentamente, enquanto mordia os lábios e tentava não ficar tão nervosa. Alcancei o corrimão da grande escadaria. Assim que me forcei a descer o primeiro degrau, senti pontadas na minha perna esquerda. Gemi.

"HEY!"

Sabe que se eu pudesse gritar, teria gritado?

Levei um susto tão grande com Alice, que me desequilibrei. Mas, antes que eu caísse, ela estava ao meu lado, apoiando meu braço em seu ombro e me levando para o quarto novamente. Não liguei muito para o fato de ela ter sido _extremamente _rápida, já forçando-me para trás enquanto gemia, na tentativa de fazê-la ver que eu não queria voltar para o quarto.

"Você precisa voltar, ainda não está em condições de ficar em pé!" Ela choramingou, mas eu não deixei trela. Me desvencilhei – não porquê ela não estava exercendo força suficiente no meu braço, porque estava. Tanto que meu pulso havia ficado vermelho – e marchei rumo a escada novamente.

"Mas você é teimosa! Me deixa pelo menos te ajudar!" Antes que ela viesse, me afastei para o corrimão direito. Não queria ajuda, eu podia muito bem descer as escadas sozinha. Não queria dar trabalho maior do que o que eu já estava dando.

Desci lentamente, parando um pouco todas as vezes que minhas pernas protestavam, até que consegui chegar ao final. Olhei para Alice, que estava perfeitamente escorada na parede, de braços cruzados, me observando. Não consegui decifrar a expressão em seu rosto. Sorri, presunçosa. Meu pequeno "descimento" de escada havia sido um sucesso. Ela somente revirou os olhos, mas continuou com sua expressão anterior.

Olhei para a grande sala de estar a minha frente, com os olhos levemente esbugalhados. Se o conceito de casa normal era como eu pensava, aquela definitivamente não era uma "casa normal". As paredes todas eram brancas, e a grande porta da frente, de vidro. Era possível ver o grande jardim de entrada. Haviam dois grandes sofás de couro, com almofadas que pareciam ser uma maravilha. Grudada na parede havia uma televisão de tela-plana gigantesca, e do lado algumas flores. O lustre da sala era maravilhoso. Prata e ostentoso.

"Gostou?" Alice perguntou, me fazendo pular de susto novamente. Porém desta vez ela não precisou me segurar, eu não caí. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e continuei andando. No canto da parede havia uma porta, quase que escondida. Franzi as sobrancelhas, e Alice vendo minha confusão, me disse que era o escritório de Carlisle. Senti vontade de perguntar o que ele fazia, mas outra coisa desviou minha atenção, além do fato de que não havia caneta e papel por perto: o corredor que levava a cozinha. Sem saber por que, um sorriso invadiu meu rosto. Primeiro, havia a sala de jantas. Um pequeno free-bar, onde ficavam várias bebidas, com um balcão e alguns banquinhos. Ao lado uma grande mesa de doze cadeiras de mogno preto. A parede era de vidro. Passei pelo cômodo maravilhada, olhando o lago que havia na frente, onde alguns patos nadavam. Então, adiante, a cozinha que eu havia avistado. Subi os degraus de madeira, então cheguei ao lugar da casa que havia me dado tanta nostalgia. Era como se eu já houvesse estado ali, ou como se sentisse falta de algo que ali se encontrava.

Do lado esquerdo havia a larga e prata geladeira. Do lado dela a grande pia, que incluía duas bancadas de mármore preto, a pia propriamente e outra bancada maior, onde haviam alguns pratos brancos de porcelana. O fogão era extremamente grande, assim como o armário preto. Porém a cozinha estava tão organizada que parecia nunca ter sido usada.

Continuei andando, até que parei em frente ao armário, e o abri. Apenas algumas panelas nas quais eu toquei levemente. Senti uma nostalgia ainda maior e o fechei.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou, me olhando atentamente.

Apenas balancei rapidamente a cabeça, afirmando que estava.

Minha curiosidade para descobrir os outros lugares da casa era tão grande quanto ela parecia ser, mas eu não estava me sentindo legal.

"Você está com fome?" Pela expressão de Alice, ela estava tentando entender o porquê da minha reação ao entrar na cozinha. Ah, como eu queria saber a resposta tambem...

Balancei a cabeça afirmando que sim. Não sabia quando havia sido a última vez que eu me alimentara. Além do que, o estômago estava roncando tanto que mesmo sem saber se ela podia ouvir, estava me sentindo constrangida.

Ela sorriu. "Ok! Senta!"

Eu me sentei na sala de jantar, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Precisava, urgentemente da ajuda dos Cullens. Quer dizer, é claro que eu sabia que eles iriam procurar minha família – se é que eu tinha alguma – mas eu precisava apressá-los. Era a minha história, a minha vida, o meu passado. Queria e necessitava com todas as minhas forças saber sobre mim mesma. Falaria com Carlisle hoje mesmo.

Senti um cheiro gostoso e então olhei para a Alice. Suas mãos finas e delicadas trabalhavam com precisão como se ela sempre houvesse feito isso, já estivesse completamente habituada. Ela cortava os legumes com rapidez, em quadradinhos perfeitos e então jogava-os na panela, logo mexendo em outra. Quando dei por mim, estava com uma deliciosa sopa de carnes e legumes na minha frente.

"Para você se aquecer." Ela disse, enquanto me servia. "É ótimo comer sopa no frio." Alice me deu um sorriso meio desengonçado – o que foi realmente muito estranho – e sentou-se na minha frente.

Me levantei até o outro cômodo, abrindo algumas portas do armário, até que achei o que precisava. Quando voltei, Alice me olhava confusa. Estendi o prato para ela.

Ela piscou. "Eu não como, querida."

Franzi as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão, mas deixei o prato, de qualquer forma, perto dela. Se ela não comia a sopa propriamente dita porque não gostava muito, ou simplesmente não comia, eu não saberia dizer. Por mais estranho que pudesse ser uma pessoa que não comesse, sua expressão me dizia claramente para não me perguntar mais nada. Ela não estava nervosa ou irritada, estava cabisbaixa.

Dei de ombros e comi como se não houvesse mais sopa no mundo.

"Estava com fome, huh?" Ela sorriu, retirando a louça e lavando-a. Sorri tambem. "Quer conversar?" Ela perguntou, me observando com expectativa. Assenti. "Ok. Vem!" Antes que pudesse segui-la, ela puxou meu punho dolorosamente pela segunda vez naquele dia, correndo tão rápido quanto o que eu podia correr. Quando nos sentamos no sofá, me esforcei para não fazer caretas de dor. Meu corpo ainda estava dolorido depois de tudo que passei, e com a leve maratona da cozinha até a sala de estar, ficara pior. Mostrando o quanto eu era _ótima_ mentirosa, Alice logo percebeu. "Hm, desculpa..." Ela sorriu, constrangida, então me entregou uma pequena agenda de capa roxa e aveludada, junto com uma pesada caneta cheia de pedras brilhosas. "Essa caneta é o mimo de Esme. Cuide bem dela." Franzi as sobrancelhas novamente. Esme? "É a esposa de Carlisle, minha mãe. " Ela respondeu, novamente entendendo minha confusão.

Esposa. Mãe de Alice. Isso explicava os olhos de ambos serem daquela cor bonita e maluca...

Espera.

_Jasper é seu irmão? _Escrevi rapidamente na primeira folha do caderno e mostrei a ela. Pela primeira vez prestei atenção na minha letra. Era bonita. Elegante...

Alice mordeu os lábios. "De criação, é sim." Percebi que teria que analisar bem suas expressões, uma vez que parecia ser característico dela dar apenas respostas subentendidas.

_De sangue não? _

"Não... de sangue não."

_Carlisle é seu pai? _

"É. Como se fosse."

Ok. Isso é definitivamente chato. Não iria perguntar mais nada sobre ela se ela fosse continuar me dando respostas vagas.

_Quantos anos você tem, Alice? _

"Tenho dezenove." Ela sorriu. Wow. Definitivamente não parecia.

_Onde você nasceu?_

"Biloxi, Mississipi."

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

_Uau. É longe daqui... _

"É." Ela sorriu tristemente. "Mas eu gosto daqui, de qualquer forma."

Antes que eu pudesse ver se poderia arrancar mais coisas dela, como o porquê de ela ter vindo para cá, ela se levantou, sorrindo. Levantei-me tambem.

"Vocês demoraram!" Ela exclamou enquanto ia de encontro a Carlisle e uma moça incrivelmente bonita.

"Desculpe. Oi, querida!"

Sorri para ele, enquanto ele pegava na mão da moça que provavelmente era Esme.

"Quero te apresentar alguem. Esta é Esme, minha esposa."

_Bingo!_

Apertei a mão que ela hesitantemente me ofereceu.

"Olá, querida. Tudo bem?" Ela perguntou, e eu assenti.

"Ela já conheceu um pouco da casa e já comeu. Fiz uma sopa para ela. Estávamos conversando." Alice comentou orgulhosa. Eu sorri.

"Vamos subir para tirar os esparadrapos da sua cabeça. Você já está melhor." Carlisle informou, enquanto se retirava.

Até aquele momento não havia nem ao menos percebido que ainda estava com curativos.

Depois de subirmos, sentei na cama, enquanto ele arrastava uma cadeira para perto. Com um pano quente e uma tesoura, começou pacientemente a mexer no curativo. Eu conseguia sentir sua mão extremamente gelada sobre mim.

"Está se sentindo bem?" Ele perguntou. Assenti, suspirando levemente. Na verdade já estava completamente cansada. Cansada de não poder falar e exasperada por não saber nada, não somente sobre a minha vida, mas tambem sobre a vida das pessoas que salvaram a minha.

"Depois que terminar aqui, você poderá tomar um banho. Não sei se vai gostar, mas Alice comprou algumas roupas para você e as deixou organizadas no closet. Não foram muitas. Logo, quando você não estiver mais sentindo dores, pode ir ao shopping comprar peças de sua preferência com ela. Por enquanto, use as outras, ok?"

Assenti. Eles estavam sendo ótimos comigo, e eu queria dizer isso. Além de abrigar uma completa desconhecida, dar comida à ela e todo luxo possível, ainda lhe compravam roupas. Wow.

Carlisle finalmente terminou de tirar as ataduras. Limpou em alguns locais com soro, e eu via os algodões que ele usava todos se enchendo de sangue. Ao perceber que estava olhando-os, ele disse que quando eu fosse tomar banho não me assustasse ao ver o chão ficando vermelho. Era meu cabelo sujo dos ferimentos. Eu possuía alguns pontos na testa e outros na nuca, onde ele disse que poderia ter atingido uma veia cerebral. Eu poderia ter morrido.

Analisando tudo que acontecera comigo nesta quase uma semana de estadia aqui, e analisando os breves detalhes que eu sabia sobre mim, ou o modo como fui encontrada pelos Cullens – soterrada na neve, congelando, muda e sem memória –, eu me perguntava se havia algum propósito na minha vida. Quer dizer, creio que histórias como essa acontecem somente em filmes, e de repente estão acontecendo comigo. Um passado apagado, e pessoas do tipo que você imaginava não existirem te resgatando. Uma nova vida, talvez... Era completamente surreal, tudo aquilo. E eu me sentia estranhamente fora de casa. Sabia que aquela casa não era a _minha _casa. Mas, qual seria?

Antes que ele se levantasse, puxei sua mão. Era extremamente e incrivelmente gelada. Recuei imediatamente, e Carlisle me olhou como se estivesse se desculpando.

"Quer dizer alguma coisa, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Mordi os lábios, insegura. Queria agradecer á ele por tudo que estava fazendo por mim, mas não só isso. Queria saber como eu ficaria dali para frente. Queria respostas. Tantas...

Conhecer pessoas e ter certeza de que elas são boas, porque você vive com elas e confia nelas, é uma coisa. Agora, se você não as conhece realmente, não sabe de seu passado, como vivem, o que fazem e se elas tem comportamentos estranhos, é óbvio que você não vai ficar em paz, por mais que deva a vida á elas, como é o meu caso. E eu estava realmente incômoda com isso.

"Vá tomar banho e desça. Temos mesmo muita coisa para conversar." Dizendo isso, ele saiu, mas não antes de Alice entrar com toalha e abrir a porta do banheiro, que ficava exatamente dentro do quarto, a apenas alguns metros de mim. Ela sorriu e se foi, tão rápido que nem ao menos consegui retribuir o gesto.

Estava com uma calça jeans surrada e uma fina blusa de manga comprida numa cor de cinza chumbo, tambem surrada. A lingerie não estava no melhor estado. Alguns rasgos em partes inapropriadas e eu senti vergonha. _Não seja boba, se você tivesse outra roupa obviamente já a teria vestido, _disse para mim mesma.

A água estava deliciosamente quente e eu relaxei todos os meus músculos com ela. Demorei propositalmente, pois estava nervosa. Não sabia o que eles me diriam.

Quando terminei, desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Hesitante, fui até o closet onde Carlisle disse que ficariam minhas roupas. Era uma porta de largura média, num tom claro de madeira, com algumas pequenas borboletas roxas grudadas. Ficava do lado da grande TV de plasma grudada na parede. Não sei como não a percebera antes. Eu a puxei por sua espécie de corrimão e ela deslizou para o lado esquerdo. Assim que ela deslizou, a luz ligou. Lentamente ergui minhas sobrancelhas e abri minha boca num formato de 'O'. Luz com sensor. Maneiro...

O closet era um pouco estreito e dividido em três partes. A do centro, que ficava lá na parede dos fundos, de frente para mim, onde ficavam os acessórios. Aproximei-me. Havia um arco bege, com uma pequena flor. Algumas pulseiras. Com pimentinhas e outras com bolinhas pratas e de ouro. Além de anéis e colares. Os anéis eram lisos, somente com alguns poucos detalhes. E os colares eram diversos. Com asinhas de anjo, outro de coração, um com pequeno dinossauro, outro com uma caveirinha. Do lado esquerdo, ficavam os sapatos e sandálias. Haviam três bonitas sapatilhas. Uma rosa, com uma flor na ponta. A outra completamente o inverso: tom escuro de roxo com um laço de cadarço na frente. E a outra, definitivamente minha preferida. Vermelha de veludo, com um pequeno laçinho de metal do lado esquerdo de ambas. Havia duas havaianas, uma preta e uma branca, e duas sandálias de salto. Uma completamente fechada, de cadarço preto, cuja etiqueta ainda não tirada dizia ser uma _ankle-boot_. O salto era gigante, e apesar da curiosidade de calçá-la, eu sabia que enquanto estivesse dolorida não poderia. A outra era um pouco mais baixa, um scarpin marrom, aveludado. Sorri, pegando a havaiana branca. Queria usar todos, mas ficaria em casa, de qualquer forma. Já do lado direito, ficavam as roupas. Foi neste momento que eu arfei, sorrindo. Haviam quatro blusas básicas perfeitamente dobradas: uma regata cinza e que parecia ser bem apertada, outra já um bem mais folgada, num azul celeste, uma que fez meus olhos arderem de começo: da parte superior até um pouco abaixo da cintura, era extremamente rosa com apenas alguns nuances de branco e um bolso. No final, era totalmente branca. E, finalmente, uma regata com estampa de oncinha, leve decote, um bolso do lado esquerdo e um pouco de renda no busto. Gargalhei com esta última. Alice certamente não fazia ideia de qual era o meu estilo. Na verdade, nem eu ao menos sabia. Havia amado uma sapatilha vermelha aveludada e uma linda ankle-boot preta. Até ai, ok, mas logo me apaixonei por uma regata de oncinha. Gargalhei novamente, mordendo os lábios ao perceber o pequeno ruído que saía de minha boca ao fazer isso. Olhando para o grande espelho de prateleira a minha frente, logo vi minhas bochechas coradas. Eu precisaria me lembrar de não gargalhar na frente de ninguem.

Tentei não prestar atenção no meu cabelo embaraçado.

Ao lado das blusas, haviam algumas calças, duas claras e duas escuras. Depois uma calça de moletom, e então alguns shorts. Alguns pequenos shorts jeans e dois maravilhosos shorts de cintura alta. Um branco, que possuía vários botões acompanhando o formato do ventre e outro de cetim preto. Separei uma calça jeans, e então peguei a regata de onça. Alice chegou nesse momento.

"Sério que você gostou dessa?" Ela sorriu. Sorri em resposta, dando de ombros. Acabei decidindo pegar a calça de moletom e a regata branca e colada. Não sairia de casa aquele dia.

"Comprei de vários tipos, não sabia do que você gostava... mas algo me dizia que iria gostar um pouco de tudo." Ela piscou, unindo suas mãos delicadas na frente de seu corpo, com um leve sorriso. Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Ela saiu e eu aproveitei a deixa para me vestir rapidamente. Terminei e comecei a secar os cabelos, e nesse momento Alice chegou com um puff branco.

"Senta!" Ela disse, e confusa, eu obedeci. Logo ela começou a pentear cuidadosamente meus cabelos, desembaraçando-os com habilidade. Quer dizer, não havia nada que aquela garota não fizesse que não fosse extremamente habilidoso, mas não era por isso que eu teria que me acostumar.

Assim que terminou, bateu levemente em meus ombros para que eu levantasse. Então descemos. Alice com um enigmático sorriso no rosto e eu com o coração nas mãos.

"Quer comer alguma coisa, meu bem?" Esme perguntou assim que eu desci. Ergui meu dedo indicador balançando-o de um lado para o outro, indicando que não. Então ela entregou minha agenda e a caneta, sorrindo. Logo eu sorri tambem, percebendo a pequena piada. Certamente ela já havia visto sua caneta.

Olhei para os lados, procurando Alice e Carlisle e então vi o Cullen parado na porta de seu escritório. Ele indicou para que eu entrasse. Assim o fiz, congelando a respiração ao passar pela porta.

O lugar era completamente feito de madeira. O piso, as cadeiras elegantes e grandes, com almofadas marrons e fofas. Sua mesa, até mesmo o teto. Na grande parede atrás do lugar onde Carlisle estava sentado, haviam prateleiras com diversos livros, todos com capas diferentes. Eram borbulhas de cores: Azul, verde, pastel, creme, marrom, preta, branca, cores desbotadas... e o que mais impressionava eram os livros velhos. Davam a impressão de que iriam cair com o mais simples toque. Na parede direita haviam armaduras velhas e sem polimento, espadas, botas sujas, armas diversas penduradas. Aproximando-me delas para observar melhor, não senti medo, apenas curiosidade. O lugar tinha um toque de recordações e mistérios maravilhosos. Foi impossível controlar o ''O'' que se formava na minha boca. Provavelmente estava com cara de retardada, então recompus minha postura. Ela logo se desfez ao prestar atenção na janela do lado esquerdo. Era possível ver um jardim. Uma grande clareira com flores de diversos tipos, e árvores com grossos troncos e grossos galhos. Vários pássaros se fincavam neles, cantando alegremente. Apesar do dia estar nublado, o lugar possuía uma luz própria. Extremamente verde.

Quando olhei para Carlisle, sua expressão estava feliz, porém um tanto cautelosa. Alice estava ao meu lado, tambem olhando para a clareira. Seu sorriso já havia sumido, mas ela tambem parecia feliz. Sentei-me, mas não sem antes vê-los sibilando algo tão baixo que não consegui escutar nada, apenas observar por um breve momento o movimentar de suas bocas. Tanto Alice como eu sentamos na frente de Carlisle.

"Gostou da paisagem?" Ele disse, enquanto eu abria a agenda. Apenas balancei avidamente a cabeça, não exatamente afirmando que o _pequenino _jardim de lazer deles era maravilhoso, mas ansiosa para escrever. Escrever somente me fazia pensar mais e mais onde houvera aprendido. E se isso poderia ter me influenciado a fazê-lo tão bem.

"Que bom. Espero que esteja se sentindo à vontade, porque, por um tempo, esta vai ser a sua casa." Levantei meus olhos e o mirei. Bom, era claro que eu sabia disso, afinal eu não tinha mais lugar para ficar. Porém ouvir causava um impacto um pouco diferente.

_Eu preciso mesmo agradecer pelo que estão fazendo por mim. Salvaram minha vida. _É. Era o mínimo que eu podia escrever.

Antes que eu virasse o caderno, Alice respondeu, com um sorriso: "Faríamos isso por qualquer pessoa."

Eu batuquei a caneta na agenda, sem saber como começar.

_Queria saber ao menos o meu nome. _Escrevi, revelando meu desejo interno. Bom, a curiosidade era imensa e eu não podia negar que antes de tomar banho, ao me olhar no grande espelho do banheiro, eu havia pensado em muitos nomes para mim. Minha lista de nomes era algo bem vago, quer dizer...

"Achamos você por volta das cinco da tarde. Por estar muito frio, e aquela área onde te encontramos não ser muito movimentada, ninguem além de nós viu você."

Antes que Carlisle pudesse terminar, perguntei onde eu havia sido exatamente encontrada.

"Na fronteira de Washington."

Mordi os lábios. Não lembrava se ele já havia falado onde eu estava, mais ouvir, de qualquer forma, causava um certo aperto no meu peito.

Eu já sabia, de fato, que nada sobre mim fora descoberto – nome, idade, onde nasci, onde vivia, quem são meus pais, porque estava na fronteira as cinco da tarde soterrada pela neve. Então precisava saber sobre os Cullens.

_O que estavam fazendo lá? Na fronteira..._

Esperava que fossem dizer que tinham ido visitar um parente. Um amigo. Passear. E aí de repente começou a nevar, o carro atolou, saíram para empurrá-lo e viram alguem caído... Qualquer coisa.

"Estávamos caçando." Alice se remexeu na cadeira depois que Carlisle me respondeu, e então começou a balançar seus pequenos pezinhos, agitada.

_Enquanto nevava? _

Eu não sabia se pessoas costumavam caçar nestas condições de clima, mas algo me dizia que havia uma coisa muito errada ali. Pelo menos o lugar onde eles estavam era justificável. Na fronteira deveriam haver muitos ursos.

Mas... se deveria haver, como nenhum deles sentiu o cheiro do meu sangue?

"É. Pegamos os animais com a guarda-baixa quando estamos em meio a nevascas. Eles se escondem para se proteger da neve, e não ficam alertas para um possível predador."

Bem convincente. Eu sabia que era daquele jeito. Deveria ser. Mas com os Cullens?

Meio que imitei Alice, me remexendo na cadeira e balançando os pés.

"Você já ouviu falar de vampiros?" Ele perguntou. Extremamente sério.

Então eles caçavam vampiros, huh?

Eu sabia, tecnicamente, o que era _aquilo_. Pessoas mutantes, ou sei lá o quê. Pessoas que bebiam sangue e eram _extremamente _perfeitas. Geralmente só saíam a noite, porque os raios do sol as derretiam/queimavam/qualquer coisa e eram más. Não acreditavam em nada a não ser no fato de que matar era bom. Em suma, até que se pareciam com os Cullens. Mas eles saíam de dia. E não eram maus.

_O que tem os vampiros? _Perguntei confusa. Esperava realmente que ele iria dizer que todos eram caçadores de vampiros. Isso, de certo modo, explicaria o porquê das armas, lanças e espadas do meu lado. Só não explicaria o porquê da armadura, mas talvez fosse apenas um enfeite, ou uma piadinha interna sobre o fato de que eles estavam protegidos contra vampiros, armados... Qualquer coisa!

Qualquer coisa, sabe?

_Qualquer coisa, _menos _aquilo_.

Carlisle não precisou falar nada para que eu chegasse as minhas próprias conclusões. Ele apenas me olhou atentamente, fixamente, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus nem por uma fração de segundo, me fazendo piscar diversas vezes para conter as lágrimas. Não, não era medo. Eu havia ficado tanto tempo de olhos arregalados que ao piscar eles arderam. Eu sabia que aquelas lágrimas eram apenas uma reação normal a esse fato, mas as limpei rapidamente, sem saber se eles sabiam. Na verdade, acho que sabiam. Eles sabiam de tudo. Assim como agora, eu tambem sabia.

Demorou um certo tempo pra assimilar. Muito lindos, muito surreais, muito ricos, muito misteriosos. Talvez isso fosse típico de vampiros. Eu não sabia o que fazer, ou o que falar, não queria ficar ali, mas tambem não queria sair correndo como uma covarde.

Balancei positivamente a cabeça, olhando para uma pequena formiguinha que escalava a mesa de Carlisle. Vamos trocar de lugar, formiga? Que tal?

Droga. O que eu deveria fazer?

_Vampiros, huh? _Foi o que eu consegui escrever. Eu precisava ter certeza. Assim... a julgar pelo silêncio de Carlisle, ele queria dizer que: Ou conhecia um vampiro, ou o animal que caçava era um vampiro, ou ele era_ O _vampiro. Eu sabia que das três, a terceira era a mais hilariante. Quer dizer, todas. Mas nada na minha vida era normal – pelo menos desde que eu "acordei"– então... Bom, estava temendo pelas três, de qualquer modo.

Para confirmar minhas suspeitas, ele disse alto e claro que ele e sua família eram vampiros.

Parei de balançar os pés quando percebi que Alice tambem havia parado. Pela primeira vez depois daquela revelação, eu a fitei. Ela deu um leve sorriso, me implorando por algo. Eu sabia pela sua cara apelativa e desolada. Provavelmente era implorando para que eu não saísse correndo.

Então eu me lembrei de todas as suas respostas vagas. Ela tinha dezenove anos, mas certamente tinha mais que isso. Provavelmente havia se tornado uma vampira com essa idade. Disse que nasceu em alguma cidade de Mississipi. Provavelmente veio para cá quando se tornou vampira. Compreendi o porquê da falta de detalhes sobre a sua vida. Quer dizer, ela não ia simplesmente falar que era uma vampira.

_Todos mesmo? _

É, eu estava custando a acreditar.

"Todos nós."

Eu precisava perguntar o porquê. Porém, antes disso Carlisle me contou tudo.

Carlisle nasceu em 1640, em Londres, na Inglaterra. Seu pai era um pastor, e junto com outros lideraram um grupo de caça a vampiros, bruxas e lobisomens, no qual os enforcavam e os matavam em praças públicas. Em meados de 1658, ele foi encarregado de assumir a frente na caça, pois seu pai já era idoso.

"Claro que eu não concordava exatamente com tudo..." – ele explicou. "Mas eu precisava fazer aquilo. Pelo meu pai, entende? Eu não tinha escolha."

_Muitos inocentes foram mortos, não? _Perguntei pelo papel, minha letra já um pouco bagunçada pela pressa.

"Sim. Porém foram menos depois que assumi a liderança. Meu pai não era muito cuidadoso, não examinava quem poderia realmente ser perigoso. Ás vezes uma simples pessoa carrancuda era taxada como bruxa por ele. Porém, em 1663, achei finalmente um grupo real de vampiros num esgoto de Londres. Eram cinco. Em meio a todo caos do ataque, fui mordido por um. Eu sabia que se voltasse para casa me matariam, jamais iriam me acolher. Então eu fugi. O máximo que consegui chegar foi a um depósito de batatas quase perto do centro da cidade. A dor era excruciante e eu não conseguia pensar com clareza. Resolvi me esconder e esperar pelo pior. Foram três dias agonizando."

_Agonizando? O quê, exatamente, você sentia? _

"Nada que eu possa dizer é comparável ao que eu senti durante estes três dias, querida. Cada parte do meu corpo, cada pequeno músculo, cada fina artéria, cada centímetro da minha carne parecia estar queimando. Ardia muito e eu sentia vontade de enfiar minhas unhas dentro do meu corpo para parar a dor. Foi praticamente impossível ficar parado, sem fazer nenhum barulho, mas eu sabia que precisava ficar inerte, ou me achariam. Foi difícil, mas passei pela transformação sem que precisasse me preocupar com ninguem."

Estremeci. Eu não conseguia imaginar tamanha dor.

_E a sua fome?_

"Não reparei que estava com fome por um tempo, na verdade. Assustado com minha própria aparência ao me olhar em um pedaços de espelho pelo chão do depósito, corri o mais rápido possível para a fronteira do Canal da Mancha. Uma vasta parte do Oceano Atlântico que separa a Grã-Bretanha do norte da França. Tem 563 kilômetros. O nadei completamente, na esperança de que pudesse me afogar. Mas nada acontecia, eu não conseguia de forma alguma obter sucesso em algo que não fosse nadar completamente. Por mais que me fincasse em ficar debaixo d'água, poderia ser por qualquer período de tempo, eu ainda teria fôlego. Nadei até quase chegar ao final, no ponto de Cabo Gris Nez, onde geralmente pessoas de todo o mundo se aventuram em nadar dali para o fim do Canal. Senti o cheiro do sangue e cortei caminho, chegando à outra extremidade e atacando um grande leão da montanha. Foi então que vi que poderia saciar a sede com sangue de animais."

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em como deveria ser horrível tentar se matar e não conseguir, captei a informação sobre o sangue do leão.

Claro que eu deveria imaginar que eles não teriam coragem de matar humanos. Quer dizer, eu não os julgaria se este fosse o caso. Acho que eu, sendo transformada, iria chupar o sangue de pessoas. Afinal, seria uma necessidade. Mas, havendo outra saída, será que eu não optaria escolhe-la?

_Então vocês só alimentam-se de animais?_

"Sim. Preferimos desse jeito. Mas nem todos de nós vivemos por toda vida sem matar humanos. Para alguns é mais difícil. É uma diferença muito grande do sangue de animais para o sangue de pessoas."

E então nós havíamos chegado na parte que eu não sabia o que falar. Eu deveria, na verdade, estar completamente em choque. Quer dizer, uma notícia como essa não deveria ser recebida com tanta naturalidade. Pelo menos eu acho que, uma pessoa normal, que tem uma vida normal, ficaria assustada. Mas o que eu deveria temer? Encarei a morte de frente pelo que eu percebi. Carlisle, mesmo tendo me salvado, ainda diz que foi um milagre ter conseguido fazer com que eu voltasse sem danos piores. Além de não lembrar de nada sobre minha vida.

_Existem mais vampiros, além de vocês?_

Só pro caso de eu topar com algum por aí, sabe como é né, Carlisle?

"Além de mim, Alice, e Esme, moram conosco Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett..."

Ele pareceu hesitar.

"E Edward." Alice acabou completando.

_Onde todos eles estão? _

"Esme provavelmente pela casa. Jasper deve estar com Rosalie e Emmett em algum lugar pela costa. Jasper ainda é novo, está se acostumando e não acha que seja melhor vir agora. Edward... Bom, deve estar por aí tambem."

_Jasper é "novo"?_

"Recém nascido. Foi transformado a alguns anos, e ainda é difícil para ele se acostumar com o... cheiro."

De sangue. Me pergunto como deve ser... Bom, eu queria realmente perguntar isso a Carlisle, mas... Quer dizer, é como perguntar como exatamente é o cheiro de uma suculenta lasanha a um mendigo. Falta de educação, tambem, eu acho. Com comida não se brinca!

Resolvi ser direta e categórica: _Agora que sei de vocês... Queria saber sobre mim. _

"Você ainda não sabe sobre tudo, é claro." Carlisle me olhou, sorrindo, e Alice deu uma pequena gargalhada.

_O que mais resta para saber? _Escrevi rapidamente, arregalando os olhos.

"Certas coisas peculiares. Que você precisa entender para que, quem sabe, nos ajude." Alice me explicou, me fazendo virar o corpo totalmente em sua direção. Ergui sugestivamente as sobrancelhas, perguntando silenciosamente que "coisas peculiares" eram essas.

"Bom..." – ela começou. "Alguns vampiros, ao serem transformados, levam algo consigo da sua vida. Quer dizer, nos deixamos muita coisa para trás. Nos lembramos muito vagamente de quem éramos, como se estivéssemos vivendo, a partir daquele momento, outra vida, entende? Quase como você. Somente alguns flashes de momentos aleatórios e que ás vezes nem ao menos foram tão importantes. Mas em alguns casos, há algo que não é tirado da gente." Ela fez uma leve pausa, sorrindo levemente, como que para causar impacto no que iria dizer. "Pelo pouco que sei da minha história, fui internada em um sanatório pela minha família, porque tinha... visões." Mordi os lábios e rapidamente escrevi no papel.

_Você então me viu soterrada? _

"Não. Por isso preciso que você me ajude. Eu não consigo ver nada sobre você."

Oh! Céus! Que ótimo... Como vão conseguir descobrir algo de mim?

_Por quê? _

"Minhas visões são relativas, meu bem. Elas variam de acordo com o que a pessoa que estou vendo decide. O destino sempre muda com suas escolhas, não é como se estivesse escrito. Quer dizer, pelo menos é isso que eu penso, uma vez que sua vida sofre uma variação de acontecimentos dependendo do caminho que você escolher seguir. Só que, no seu caso, é como se você não escolhesse caminho algum. Como se... nem ao menos existisse."

Suspirei. De certo, era irônico. Realmente era como se eu não existisse. Eu não sabia nada sobre mim mesma, então eu tecnicamente não estava "viva". Não tinha nome, idade, família, cidade natal, nada. Mas ter isso meio que... Comprovado... Era estranho.

_Você escolhe as pessoas que vai ver?_

"Não. Sei sobre elas automaticamente quando elas cruzam o meu caminho. Seu destino se choca com o meu, então eu sei as escolhas que ela tomou. Mas com você isso não acontece."

_E você pode ter visões do passado, não só do futuro?_

"Não exatamente. Ao te ver, eu saberia pelo menos o porquê de você estar ali, soterrada. Ajudaria. E então saberia, aos poucos, dependendo de você – se escolhesse ficar, ir embora... – bem, eu saberia o que iria acontecer na sua vida dali para frente."

_Mas não dá pra saber. _Concluí.

"Não, não dá." Alice respondeu com um suspiro, e me olhou como se estivesse desculpando-se.

_Sem problema. Deve existir algum jeito. _

"Existe, na verdade." Carlisle disse, quando eu me dirigi ao seu olhar. Já havia esquecido que ele estava ali. "Porém seria mais fácil se pelo menos soubéssemos onde nasceu."

Suspirei. Sabia que não poderia simplesmente subir e deixar o assunto inacabado. Mas eu já havia pensado tanto nisso, e era tanta informação para digerir – por mais que eu já me sentisse familiarizada com tudo aquilo – que eu precisava de ar.

_Não há nenhum de vocês que tenha outra capacidade especial?_

Alice riu do meu termo, e explicou de Jasper. Ele podia controlar emoções. Acalmar uma cidade em guerra, ou fazer com que pessoas calmas e centradas começassem uma.

Então eu me lembrei das vezes em que senti uma paz me inundar. Era fora do normal. Eu estava exaurida e de repente me sentia plena.

_Mas Jasper consegue usar isso em mim. Por quê?_

"Jasper consegue?" Carlisle perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

_Sim. Quando eu cheguei... Estava com medo, confusa. E logo ele me acalmou. Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas me ajudou a me controlar. _

"Mas as emoções são mais complexas, Carlisle..." Alice ponderou.

Carlisle ficou pensativo.

"Ainda assim, podemos trabalhar com isso." Ele concluiu.

"E Edward, Carlisle? Será que ela é imune á isso tambem?" Alice perguntou, logo apoiando seu cotovelo na grande mesa de mogno, parecendo infinitamente interessada.

Comecei a escrever rapidamente, perguntando o que ele fazia.

"Edward pode ler mentes."

Opa! Ler mentes?

_Ele pode saber o que estou pensando?_

"Sim." Respondeu.

Abri a boca num grande 'O', completamente impressionada. Se ver o futuro já era incrível, ler mentes... Uau!

Alice e Carlisle riram da minha reação.

"Bom, veremos quando ele resolver aparecer." Carlisle comentou, com hesitação em sua voz. Já não era a primeira vez que eu percebia que quando se tratava desse tal Edward, ambos ficavam hesitantes. Não sabia nada sobre ele, porém certamente era adotado, como Alice.

Suspirei. Edward era minha única chance. Não sabia realmente no que ele poderia me ajudar, lendo pensamentos meus, mas... talvez...

_Se ele puder ler meus pensamentos, vai ver então as coisas das quais eu me lembro da minha vida! _Explodi escrevendo mais rápido do que julgava ser possível, a ansiedade me corroendo.

Ele poderia, com certeza, ver meus pés passando por sobre as ruas movimentadas. Quem sabe não haveria ele passado por ali, algum dia? Poderia ver a lareira do cômodo bem arrumado. Talvez pudesse ser útil... Talvez...

Eu não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar direito.

"Sim. Pode ajudar." Carlisle concluiu, ainda pensativo.

"Não está cansada, meu bem?" Alice perguntou. Pegando a deixa, eu assenti, me levantando.

Carlisle, um perfeito cavalheiro, levantou-se tambem e nos acompanhou até a porta. Esme adentrou o cômodo com um grande homem alto musculoso, extremamente branco, assim como os outros, de cabelos rasos na cabeça e buraquinhos nas bochechas. Ele sorriu, e os buraquinhos se afundaram ainda mais, dando a ele um aspecto de criança, com seus dentes alinhados e seus olhos brilhantes. Sorri de volta, sendo inevitável não me sentir bem com aquele pequeno gesto.

Ele deu longos passos na minha direção, e estendeu sua mão direita. Com a esquerda, o cumprimentei.

"Emmett." Ele disse com uma voz alta e um pouco grave.

Apenas assenti. Eu poderia estar com medo de ele não saber sobre o fato de que eu não falava, porém vendo Esme atrás dele, deduzi que com certeza ela havia o informado.

"Que bom que você chegou!" Alice sorriu, abrindo os abraços para Emmett. Ele a tirou com facilidade extrema do chão e a rodopiou, enquanto ela gargalhava. Foi impossível não rir tambem. Quando sorri, todos rapidamente olharam para mim. Até mesmo Alice, que se afastou em questão de segundos dos braços de Emmett.

Fiquei completamente sem graça, sem ação. Então parei de rir e nesse momento eles começaram novamente. Girei os olhos e me escorei na parede, olhando-os.

"Sua risada é linda, querida." Esme disse.

Balancei negativamente a cabeça, em sinal de gozação. Quer dizer, eles não ficavam se olhando no espelho enquanto davam risada, né?

"Vou procurar algum nome que esteja relacionado com alegria." Alice falou, me olhando. Franzi o cenho, indicando que não havia entendido. Mas antes que ela explicasse eu me toquei.

Seria algo como... um nome provisório. Usado só em quanto eles não sabiam do meu nome verdadeiro.

Sorri mais largamente ainda, fazendo o resto das pessoas no cômodo me seguirem enquanto, assim como Alice, dava pequenos pulinhos e batia palmas. Todos gargalharam novamente, até que meu estômago roncou.

Corri para a cozinha antes que pudesse ver se eles haviam ouvido ou não, porém, antes de chegar e ficar sem rumo por não saber o que cozinhar, já havia um pequeno banquete pessoal a minha espera. Na sala de janta, em cima da grande toalha de mesa cheia de babados e renda, haviam dois tipos de suco, torradas, pãezinhos e muitas panquecas com molhos diversos. Impressionada, me sentei e comecei a mordiscar uma coisa de cada.

"O jantar está na geladeira, querida." Esme informou. "Quando quiser, é só esquentar." Assenti, dando-lhe outro sorriso como obrigada. Ela logo se foi.

Depois que terminei de comer, recolhi os talheres, os lavei e passei o resto do tempo descobrindo onde se guardava cada coisa. Então, exausta, subi as escadas querendo ir ao meu quarto. Enquanto passava pela sala de visitas, pude ver Emmett jogando ping pong com Alice. Onde estariam Esme e Carlisle eu não sabia.

Ao chegar no último degrau, uma porta me chamou atenção. O cômodo ficava exatamente na frente do meu quarto. Estava fechada, mas eu poderia dizer que não havia reparado antes. A porta era como todas as outras, porém, se você chegasse mais perto, iria ver que a madeira estava descascada, como se tivessem arranhado-a diversas vezes. Um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna, mas quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta, ouvi as risadas de Alice e Emmett muito próximas. Assustada e com pressa, abri célebre a porta do meu quarto e tranquei-a, apoiando-me nela para respirar normalmente.

Sorrindo, e não antes de ligar a TV para descansar um pouco, lembrei-me que o meu tour pela casa ainda não havia terminado.

Quantas coisas interessantes se pode achar numa mansão cheia de vampiros?

* * *

**Já sabem onde clicar para mudar uma vida, não é? *-* **


End file.
